Carnivale Del Banjo
}} The Carnivale Del Banjo is a small travelling carnival which was located on the other side of Skull Pass (which was remade into a water slide for the carnival), near Verigan's Hold. The last place it was seen was in Skyhold. It has three or four booths and a roller coaster. In Minecraft - "Shadow of Israphel" Part 17: The Fragmented Map and Minecraft - "Shadow of Israphel" Part 18: Swampy Away!, the Carnivale started packing up to travel to new locations. By Minecraft - "Shadow of Israphel" Part 27: To Skyhold!, it moved to Skyhold. The roller coaster appears to have been left behind, having been seen months after the Carnivale packed away in the PAX 2011 Yogscast teleconference. As the name suggests, the Carnivale belongs to the eccentric Mr Banjo. Madame Nubescu's Booth This is the largest booth with a yellow and blue striped roof and a basement with a cauldron and many voodoo items (including what appeared to be drugs). It is within this booth that Madame Nubescu will tell you your future for a sum of 10 gold ingots. Strongman Bruno's Booth This is a smaller booth with a green and orange striped roof. It is the strongman booth where Strongman Bruno will challenge you to a block breaking competition and insult your strength, calling you a mouse and a babby. In Minecraft - "Shadow of Israphel" Part 13: World's Strongest Dwarf, Honeydew challenges Strongman Bruno. He beats him several times, then Banjo declares "The contest starts now," which is unfair. Honeydew continues to beat Bruno, until Banjo places down one stone block for Honeydew, and several more for Bruno. Honeydew loses, though it is obviously because of cheating on Bruno's part. The evidence of this was that Bruno hit and broke the stone and furnaces remarkably fast, he got the bricks back, which only happens if you are using a pick, and his arm was slightly extended as if holding something, unlike Honeydew. It was an invisible pick, because in Minecraft - "Shadow of Israphel" Part 36: The Last Letter of our heroes found an invisible pick in Bruno's stash. Later, when the Carnival Del Banjo is moving out of Skull Pass, Honeydew grows a tree on top of Strongman Bruno with his newfound tree magic. Eventually, after this, Strongman Bruno is seen vomiting saplings from the tree that Honeydew planted on him. Unknown Booth The purpose of this booth is unknown. The roof is red and white striped and the booth contains a pattern of (supposedly empty) chests and furnaces. Mr Banjo's Booth Mr Banjo's booth is apparently a costume store. The two signs on the front read "Mr Banjo's Costumes and Disguises!" and "Just as expected, the shopkeeper appeared". Further details about this booth are unknown. Archery The carnival features a small archery section which is made up of two shooting lanes and one target. During Minecraft - "Shadow of Israphel" Part 18: Swampy Away!, Honeydew and Xephos shoot at the target and find a hole in front of it which reveals a passageway to BBQ bay. Trivia * There has been speculation that the next location for the carnival will be in Icaria. * Both the archery area, and the rollercoaster were left behind when the carnival left Mistral City. Gallery Carnival_moving_on.jpg|A picture of the carnival, moving on. Strongman_Bruno.jpg Category:Shadow of Israphel Locations Category:Season 3